


When the Matchmaker Fall Inlove

by Donghyunie



Series: When I Met You [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dongchan, Dongmin - Freeform, First Time, Imagination, M/M, Matchmaking, Setup, Unrequited Love, accidentally falling inlove, bongbeom, dont expect too much, golcha, golcha members mentioned, heartbroken, some baejangtag, some daeyoon, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyunie/pseuds/Donghyunie
Summary: Joochan promised not to fall inlove but unknowingly he did.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all dongchanmin drama lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+dongchanmin+drama+lovers).



> Since I love dongchanmin drama and I missed them so much now that its drought so I decided to repost it in here, expecting some dongchanmin lovers might not read this since this is one of my old stories. Im not that good writer tho and I just write this because I realized there are few dongchan or bomhyun fanfics. i edited out some of this since i wrote some So dont expect too much tho
> 
> PS. This is originally posted in AFF.

Joochan smiled with satisfaction as he read his diary. He doesn't have any experience in love but because of him, a lot of students in their campus became lovers. He never expected that he will be their matchmaker but that's what happened. It all started when Sungyoon, one of his sunbae on their choir, had a crush on Daeyeol, the leader of Golcha, the popular dance group in their campus. Unexpectedly, Daeyeol is his dormmate at that time so he introduced his sunbae to him. He always set them together at their dorm then leave them after and because of that, they became close and now they are in relationship.

When Tag came to know about his leader Daeyeol who finally confessed to his long time crush, he came to ask Joochan to introduce him to Seungmin, one of Joochan's fellow choir member.. After being a matchmaker for them, he suddenly became popular to the point that every student who wants to confess to their crush asked him. He enjoyed being their matchmaker and he never boast that he became popular because of that. In every mission he took as a matchmaker, they always set one and only rule which is not to fall inlove. He doesnt believe in love at first sight so he never violated it.

Yes, he never violated that rule not until Bomin asked him to be a matchmaker to Donghyun. 

"Hyung, promised me one thing." Bomin said with worry.

Joochan looked to Bomin and he knew what was it. It is an overused statement he used to hear everytime someone asked him to be their mathchmaker but he just let Bomin...

"Don't fall in love with him." 

Joochan laughed his lung out. It is really what he expected.

"Sorry, Bomin. I just laughed because I kinda used to that already so don't worry, I won't fall inlove with him." Joochan still laughing so hard.

"But hyung,  no one can't resist his charms. He's cute and handsome. He's cool and very breathtaking when dancing..."

Joochan just let Bomin describe his crush but the way Bomin talk seems so exaggerated..

"Don't sugarcoat it, Bomin. I know that you are worried but believe me, I won't fall inlove with him."

They talked for a while and Joochan hate it because the only way he can have the chance to do his mission is to join the dance club. The popular dance group where his identity as a matchmaker started. Joochan almost excels in everything he does except for one, that is dancing. He tried to reason out to Bomin but he cannot just fail him just because he hate dancing so he still accepted the challenge.

Joochan did join the club but one week passed yet he never meet the one who stole Bomins heart. He extremely believe that Bomin's description of him is too much exaggerated but this time, he expected that it must be true. Joochan went out from the practice room with a frown. He's excited to be their matchmaker but the time is not cooperating with him.

As Joochan walks in the school corridor, he saw a guy waving in front of him. He found him so cute and handsome and just before he realized it, he smiled while waving his hands to him. The guy walked towards him but what he did not expect, that guy just walk past him. Only just then he realized he's not the one whom the guy waved his hand at. He was so embarassed that time and he heard so much ridicule from left to right.

"He might think he waved at him.. Such a pity."

"We cannot even lay our hands to him, then there he goes waving his hand like crazy."

Joochan just rolled his eyes. He found himself stupid at that time. Why did he wave his hand like that? Is he out of his mind?

He can't still get over that moment. It keeps replaying on his mind even though it's already 2 days passed.

"You guys practiced so hard but still some of you are lacking so our members will be here to train the following persons: Kim Jibeom, Bong Jaehyun,  and Hong Joochan! So all of you can go home now except them."

Joochan is so pissed by that announcement. He's not interested in dancing and he hated himself why he forced himself to accept the challenge just because of his mission. Now he's facing this damn situation he was in. The lovely couple that he used to be their matchmaker went out and now it's his time to get scolded.

"Joochan, how can you dance that bad? I don't want him to be your trainer because he's the rudest yet the best dancer from the club. But everytime you dance seems like you really need him to be your trainer."  He even patted Joochan's head with worry in his eyes.

 

Joochan suddenly remembered Bomin's description of his crush.

"... Hes rude but the truth, he's not. He does not boast that he's the best dancer from the group. That's how humble he is."

Joochan never remembered any of the description of his clients but miraculously he remebered the description of Bomin to his crush. 

"Wait, does it mean my trainer is his crush?" He excitedly asked himself. Sounds good huh? Joochan smiled, thinking that finally he can do now his mission then leave the hell he entered after.

"Will you be okay with it?"

Joochan just nod. 

**

Joochan entered the practice room late in that day and as he entered, he saw a guy dancing in sweats with passion. The music are too loud so the guy didn't noticed him. He just watched the guy but what he cannot understand, he found himself smiling for no reason again. He don't know why but he found the guy sexy and hot while dancing to the music. He doesn't like dancing but when he watched that guy, he suddenly have the urge to learn dancing. The music stopped and finally the guy saw him.This time, his heart is the next to beat like crazy as he watched the guy step closer to him.

The guy is somewhat familiar to him but he cannot remember when he saw him. Joochan looks so confused suddenly. Why is it that he became frozen in front of that guy? Why can't he utter any words?

His eyes focus on every movement of that guy and noticed that the guy's face leans slowly in front of his. He can clearly feels the latter's breath, his face is unreadable. "Wait, what's going on?" he thought. "Is he going to kiss me?" Joochan had this question to himself out of nowhere. 

He can feel the guy's soft breathing and his scent is so good. The guy's hand suddenly hold his nape but what he cannot accept, his heart urge him to kiss that guy. He looked intently to that guy's lips and he found it kissable. It's red and thin like the lips of a baby. He never felt such feeling but this is the first time he looked to a guy for that long. His heart never beats like crazy not until that moment when he saw that guy dancing in front of him.

 

Their lips are just one inch away when Joochan decided to close his eyes. He expected the guy to kiss him but what he didn't expect is beyond his imagination

 

"Is this your first time, huh? Get yourself together, asshole!" 

 

He quickly opened his eyes to see the guy smirking in front of him. He's embarassed once again. Now he remembered who's that guy, he's the one he waved at when he thought he's waving at him.

"Sorry. I have so many thoughts in my mind." He is fast to apologize to the guy. He tried to reason out but what he get is a teasing smile from the guy. Embarrassment is slowy creeping inside his body after all of his crazy acts.

"So you wanna try then?" A slight smirk drawn from the latter's face.

The guy was fast to hold his nape once again and Joochan cannot react when suddenly the guy kissed him so sudden. He can only blink once, twice... The guy parted their lips for a while to find a better angle. Joochan liked the soft touch of their lips together but this is not right. So he pushed the guy away.

He place his shaking hand to his lips and realized...

"That was my first..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much for taking your time. Do drop comments if you like it or not.


	2. A Big Mistake

"Who are you kissing, idiot?"

Joochan opened his eyes to see a guy in front of him. He was embarassed when he realized he's just imagining by himself. He thought it's real but the thing is, he just kissed the air in front of the Bomin's crush. 

Stupid. Why did you do that? He asked himself in silence.

"I'm sorry. I was out of my mind." He bowed down from embarassment. Plus, why would he imagine something like that if he is supposed to be a matchmaker. He just cannot understand himself.

"What are you doing here by the way? Wait-- You're Joochan, right?"

Joochan just nodded. He's so embarassed to look at the guy's eyes. He don't know how he know his name but maybe they told him about it. He was about to escape but then Donghyun suddenly hold his cheeks and they made eye contact for the first time. 

"Why did you join this club if you can't dance? Seems like you're a good kisser huh? Why not apply that one instead of dancing?" Donghyun asked rudely.

"I want to learn dancing that's why." 

If only Joochan can reveal his reason, he might not be lying right now.

"Then prove to me." The guy said with a serious look.

 

Since that day, Joochan fell inlove with dancing. He came to know that Bomin is right. Donghyun is so cool and handsome most especially when he's dancing. Yes, he's rude but as days passed, he came to know he's not rude at all. They become close in no time to the point that they called each other's bestfriends.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Donghyun excitedly asked as he put his arm on Joochan's shoulder.

Joochan's heart skip a beat and a little taken aback from the sudden move. He turned to see a smiling Donghyun being clingy to him. This is already normal between them but it is so rare for Donghyun to do it. He is always the one who inititate such but everytime Donghyun do such, his heart never fails to flutter.

He just nodded. He wants to stop his heart from beating so fast but he can't help it. He don't know why his heart always react like that but one thing for sure, he liked being with Donghyun.

"Then, let's go out together." Donghyun smiled showing off his eyesmile

"Sounds a good idea."

 

Joochan forgot his mission for a while. He never realized his mission not until Bomin texted him that day

 

"Hyung, how was it?"

Joochan gasped. He slapped his inner self. As he read again the text, he realized that he made a mistake. A mistake that he will surely regret after. He blames himself why he forgot his purpose when he joined the club. At first he thought it will be easy since he did it many times but he's wrong. He tried to be close to his target but what he didn't expect, he forgot his mission as he get to know Donghyun. 

Only now that he remembered and now he has so many thoughts going on in his mind. He still want to be their matchmaker but what he cannot understand as to why does his heart suddenly felt a needle poking it.

Or he did not still realized that he fell inlove with Donghyun.

"Don't worry, Bominie. I am doing well. Just wait a little bit more." he replied with saddened face, feeling apologetic.

He lied again. 

"I'm the best liar, ain't I?" He asked himself as he sigh once more.

***

Daeyeol and Jangjun noticed the sudden change in Joochan's behavior. They often see funny and talkative Joochan but now he seems too quiet enough for them to noticed it.

"Joochan-ah, are you okay? If you have problems, don't hesitate to tell us. We're always ready to listen to your worries." Daeyeol sat beside Joochan and Jangjun followed after.

"Hyung, is it okay?"

They just nod in response.

"I don't know really what's really going on. But how do you know if you fall inlove with someone?" Joochan asked in curiousity. He wanted to know his feelings as to why he always get hurt everytime he set them together. He never felt such feeling before but this time, it is his first time to get jealous.

 

"Don't tell me you fell inlove with your target?" Jangjun asked excitedly, a smirk drawn in his face.

"I don't know, hyung" Joochan shake his head with a slight pout.

"Do you feel your heart beating so fast everytime he's around? Do you feel jealous if he's with someone?..." Daeyeol asked consecutively with a slight smirk on his face, somewhat turned devilish, his eyes glistening with excitement.

Joochan nodded in every questions that made Jangjun and Daeyeol laughed hysterically. They had their hands on their stomach, Jangjun even rolled on the floor. Tears even flowed from their very eyes, and seem not to stop laughing for minutes. Joochan was irritated as to why they suddenly laugh for no reason. Are they crazy?

"Yah! Why are you laughing?" He yelled with an annoyed face.

"You're inlove, dude!' Jangjun managed to say, still laughing with a teary eyes. "Now its your turn." Daeyeol patted his right shoulder, ruffling his hair before kicking Jangjun who still laughing at the floor. "Yeah!! Why did you kick me??" Jangjun spare his death glare to the older who mockingly show his tongue out. Daeyeol run as fast as he can, avoiding an angry jangjun. Joochan watched the two, chasing each other, leaving him behind there with a confused look. 

**

Its early in the morning. The sun barely show its view in the landscape, birds fly freely around the sky and it looks refreshing. Joochan wake up by the loudest alarm aka Jangjun and Daeyeol. It's still 7 am but they're waking him up with their loud shout as if their dorm is on fire.

"Hyung, let me sleep a little bit please." Joochan said with his hoarse voice, barely moving his body to keep his body warm under his blanket.

"You better wake up before he arrives." 

"You might regret it, idiot." 

Joochan wake up with his eyes half-close and half-open. He yawned a bit before he ask his loud dormmates.

"What do you mean, hyung? Who will arrive here?"

They just smirk then leave.

"Take care of him, Joochan-ah. He will be your roommate."  Daeyeol teasingly said as he winks at him, a smirk can be seen clearly.

They leave the door wide open as they both rush to the main door, running as if they are being chase by a culprit.

"Hyung, where are you going???" Joochan rushed to the door as he shout on top of his lung.

 

When Joochan reached the door, he just saw their shadows from afar. He wondered why they went out early. He had his forehead crumpled, eyebrows barely meeting at the center. He tilted his head for awhile, trying to decipher what did just happen. He scratched his nape from confusion as he head towards their kitchen. His hair is so messy and his eyes look sleepy as always. He has no interest as to who will be his roommate as long as he's not Donghyun. If that happens, he might not stop himself.

It's been weeks when he started his matchmaking plan but the more he do it, the more he realized he broke the rule for the first time. He promised yet this happened out of all his expectations He sighed for the nth time.

 He just finished making his coffee when suddenly the door bell rang. This must be his roommate, he thought.

Joochan slowly walked towards the door, he feel so lazy to move around bu the moment he opened the door, his eyes widened more than ever after seeing the guy he didnt expect to. They both shocked with each other's presence.

 

"D--Donghyun?" Joochan uttered in shock.

"So you're living here? That would be good then." Donghyun smiled brightly that made Joochan smiled too.

 

Joochan bite his lip to the nth time as he secretly watched Donghyun taking a sip from his coffee. He didn't expect that he will be his roommate. He used to sleep alone since his sunbaes sleep together in one room but then this happened. He wants to avoid the reality but the fact that there's only one bed in his room compared to the other room so he just can't imagine himself sleeping together with someone he really wants to avoid right now.

Now he understands why his sunbaes wake him up early. Now he understands why they send him teasing stares, rushing as if they are late to something when in fact they will just date their lovers for a day.

"I thought there are 3 students living here but why are you alone?"

"They went out early today that's why. Maybe they are going to date with their couple." "Oh really??" A cute pout formed in his lips making Joochan go crazy at the sight. His lips is just to nice to stare at, its natural color is just so cute for him.

"I wish. I wish. I wish I can date him, too even for once." He bite his lower lip, trying to hide a smile on his face.

"Then let's do it too."

Joochan looked at Donghyun, his eyes widen and his mouth even formed an 'o' shape, his heart beats even louder after hearing those words coming from Donghyun. As they lock their gaze for a moment, he can see how serious Donghyun is. What does he mean by that? He just stared at Donghyun and still trying to figure out what will he do. He wants to but he's the matchmaker. 

"W--What do you mean by t-that?" He tried not to stutter but his tongue failed him.His hands are sweating, his body feels so hot all of the sudden as he keep averting his gaze somewhere at the ceiling.

"Let's dat--.. I mean let's go out together and have some fun too"

Joochan frown a bit as he sigh, trying to calm his heart. This is reality. Why would Donghyun fall in love with him? He slapped inner himself, setting aside his feelings.

 

They went out together and enjoy each moment to the fullest. Joochan had his smile so wide throughout the day. It feels so good going out with Donghyun, walking beside him, talking and laughing here and there. This is his one time opportunity though, knowing this would be the last time they will hang out together like this. The day ends with such memories Joochan would never forget for sure. They went home yet their sunbaes are not home. Joochan checked his phone to see messages from Jangjun and Daeyeol.

 

Daeyeol: I cannot go home today. I need to finish our projects. By the way I will be with my rabbit for the night. Good luck. Hope you control yourself, Joochan-ah. Okay? (insert a wink emoji)

Jangjun:I went to our hometown so I will not be home today. Well, you're surprised, aren't you? kekeke

 

Joochan just sighed. Did his hyungs planned all of this? What will he do now? They are alone, just the two of them. Anything can happen. Its okay if there are two bed in his room but no, there's only one. His mind is going crazy, don't know what to do. His breath is heavy just by thinking of what will happen, his hands are slightly shaking. Inhales. Exhales. "You need to calm yourself, Joochan ah." He mutter it in his mind as he tried so hard to calm his breathing.

"What's wrong with your face? Did something bad happen?" Donghyun asked in worry, holding his shoulders as he look at him from top to bottom.

"Nothing. Let just sleep. I'm tired." He walks so fast towards his bedroom, holding his chest then cheeks. It feels like all his blood are rushing to his face, it is so warm, not knowing a shade of pink is clearly shown on his face.

 

Joochan doesnt like the idea of sharing a bed with Donghyun, now that his heart always flutter each time he is with Donghyun. Donghyun is his bestfriend now and he cant let anything destroyed it. Joochan managed to suggest that he will just sleep on the floor after spacing out for awhile, thanks to Jaehyun, but it does not happened as he wished since Donghyun choose the latter's preference. No choice. They sleep together.

 

The room is somewhat dark yet warm. The moonlight beams through the window which made it reflect. Joochan cannot sleep just as his heart never stops on beating so fast. He shifted, snuggled each moment that made Donghyun feel disturbed.

"Joochan..."

Joochan hummed in response.

"Are you okay? Can't you sleep?"

Joochan faced the latter and even in the dark room with moonlight beams, Donghyun's face still shines. He's controlling himself but when he saw Donghyun's face, the more his heart beats crazy. The moment their eyes met, he suddenly had a thought that made his hands sweat and his body hot. He intently look at his lips, they are soft and thin.

Donghyun needs to avert his gaze somewhere from the softening gaze of Joochan. He doesn't know but the atmosphere suddenly become hot between them. They just stare at each other without exchanging words. Joochan leans even closer which made Donghyun breathe heavily from the closeness.

Joochan caressed his cheeks as he slowly pulled Donghyun until their lips locked for the first time that night. He kissed gently while his hands roamed around Donghyun's body. He bite the lower lip, sending sweet sensation to their bodies. He thought Donghyun will not respond but then he realized he was wrong. Donghyun put his arms on his nape as kissed him back. It's their first time to kiss but it feels so good and sweet They fall under the kiss until Joochan broke it. 

 

He realized he made a mistake again. So as soon he break the kiss, he's fast to apologize to the latter.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Donghyun realized what they just did that made him touched his lips, hands shaking.

 

"Did I just kissed him?" he asked himself in thought as they locked their gazes in realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some grammatical errors, please pardon me


	3. Truth or Dare

Since that night, Donghyun and Joochan avoided each other. Jangjun and Daeyeol keep on teasing Joochan but he just ignored them. Every night, Joochan would go first followed by Donghyun without any conversation. They never walk nor eat together, it's either one of them would go first then the other followed after. They both wanted to explain what happened that night and why but in some point, why that kiss suddenly affected them?

Jibeom and Jaehyun noticed the sudden change in Joochan's behaviour. They used to see a cheerful and loud Joochan but then here they are, looking at him just silently sitting at his seat, barely talking to them. Just after their class one afternoon, they pulled Joochan in a corner. They just cant take watching him acting weird like that..

"Joochan, are you okay? Seems like there's something bothering you these days. What is it?" Jibeom stared as Joochan lowered his head just by hearing his question.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." 

Joochan lied again. 

Joochan didn't expect this to happen. He successfully fulfilled his role as the matchmaker to the past couples without violating the rule but now, even before he started the matchmaking plan, he had fallen in love to the target already. He wanted to stop but he doesn't want to disappoint his friend, Bomin.

There are a lot of things bothering him but one thing for sure, he is afraid that his role as the matchmaker of Bomin to Donghyun might be a failure just because of his stupid feelings toward the target. Just by thinking of it, he's much more afraid to face his friend if Bomin will find out about his feelings. Joochan admitted his mistakes for breaking his promise. Is this his punishment for being too proud as a matchmaker or Donghyun is just unexpectedly charming to him? After that night when he kissed Donghyun, he started to slapped himself into the reality that Donghyun is for Bomin only and not him. He is just their matchmaker at all.

"Don't fool us, Joochan. Was that because of the matchmaking plan?" Jaehyun asked in a straight forward manner. He somehow managed to observe how Donghyun and Joochan acting everytime they crossed each other in the school campus. Jaehyun is sure that Jibeom noticed it too, knowing them as strangers turned bestfriends, its possible theres something happened between them.

Joochan sighed. He sure can never fool this lovely couple.

"What's about that? Wait-- Did you violate the rule? I m-mean, you fell in love with the target? With Donghyun??" Jibeom asked excitedly after realizing what Jaehyun is trying to stress out, only being poked by his lover.

Jibeom sends him a questioning look but Jaehyun doesn't even spare him a sight.

Joochan was doomed. Now even Jibeom and Jaehyun knew his stupidity. How come he ends up with this mess? Well, its his fault after all. He needs to do something.

"What to do now? I don't want to disappoint Bomin. Do you think I can set them out together?" Joochan asked, lowering his head again because of guilt.

The couple stared each other for a moment, exhanging weird glances. After somewhat kind of staring contest between the two, Jaehyun finally cleared his throat, patting his left shoulder.

"We will help you but will it be okay to you?" Jaehyun asked, considering Joochan's feelings. Joochan just nodded quietly. 

 

***

5 days passed yet the two bestfriends are still avoiding each other. Donghyun is always with Bomin while Joochan prefers to be alone. Bomin wondered why the two suddenly keep avoiding each other. He know they are bestfriends after Joochan joined the dance club but he find it weird, seeing the two never interact anymore. One day, when Donghyun went to buy food for them, Bomin approached Joochan who's spacing out again, chewing his food slowly as he can. 

"Hyung, can we talk?" 

Joochan looked at him and smiled brightly as always.

"Of course. What is it, Bomin ah?"

"Is there something going on between you and Donghyun? I noticed that you never talked to each other like you are strangers to each other. What's really going on between you two?" The older nearly choked on his food just by hearing Donghyun's name.

Joochan paused for a moment. He suddenly lowered down his head as he realized that soon enough Bomin will find out about his hidden feelings. He doesn't want to lie but he thinks that this is not the time to reveal it. He sighed.

 

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just so tired. As you know, we're dormmates." Joochan answered with a fake smile.

 

He lied again. Is he applying for the best liar now?

 

"I see." Bomin smiled. He is really happy to be a friend of Joochan and now because of him, Donghyun always talk to him not like before. During the past weeks, they often hang out together and eat together. The other dancers wondered how the three of them got close but that's what happened. If he didn't ask Joochan to be their matchmaker, Donghyun might not noticed him forever.

 

"Thank you, hyung. Because of you, Donghyun hyung is now my friend. I just hoped that someday he will notice my love for him. I also hope that you will find the one for you also." Bomin cannot hide his smile as he talk about Donghyun, felt so fluttered everytime he thinks of him being together. 

Joochan just smiled as he thinks... If only you know...

Joochan is feeling guilty again all over again. Hearing how desperate Bomin is, he decided to just focus on his plan and ignore his feelings even he's 100% sure that he will get hurt at the end. He believe that he and Donghyun are really not meant to be together so as soon as the younger leave him, smilingly heads toward Donghyun at the other side, he texted Jaehyun.

"I made my decision. Let's do it this weekend. Help me."

"No regrets, bro."

Their practice ended but this time, they walked together because of Bomin's request to them. Their walk is so silent yet comfortable as they both secretly spare a glance if they think the latter is not staring. They reached their dorm to witness Daeyeol and Jangjun watching a romantic, comedy movie together. They even had their popcorns on their laps.

"Oh, this is the first time you went home together, huh. Come and join us." Daeyeol invited them with a teasing smile.

They both jumped on the sofa together. They silently laughed and smiled as they watched the movie but then suddenly there's a kissing scene. Joochan and Donghyun suddenly remembered their first kiss that night. In realization, they both turned and stare at each other for the first time after 5 days of avoiding each other. They stared for a moment until Jangjun interrupted them.

 

"Don't tell us you're going to kiss each other right now? Unless you already did it." Jangjun coughs annoyingly, eyeing the two whose cheeks are so fluttered red.

They both look away. Donghyun had his hand on his nape, feeling so awkward while Joochan clears his throat as fast as he can, nudging Jangjun at the side.

"N-Nonsense. W-Why w-would we do that, hyung?" He somewhat stuttered even how hard he tried not to.

"Then why would you react like that?" Daeyeol asked teasingly, sending winks as he grin even more.

"Believe what you want to believe, hyung.. " Joochan cooly said as he walked out and went into their room. 

 

Joochan sat on their bed with a deep thought. Just what on the world would they both look at each other at the same time in that kissing scene? He lied down with a frown. He should not be thinking this. He should be thinking about Bomin and Donghyun as a matchmaker.

"Donghyun is for Bomin only. Bomin is for Donghyun only. Donghyun is not for you, but for Bomin so better stop it, Joochan" He said to himself in silence.

 

He keep on repeating those words in his mind until someone cleared his throat.

 

"Can we talk?" Joochan turned to see Donghyun sitting behind him.

Joochan stare at Donghyun and he looks serious enough. He really wanted to talk about what happened that night but he hesitated for days. Now he think this is the right time to talk about it for their plan in the weekend will be comfortable and successful. He then sit and face Donghyun with a faint smile.

"About the kiss, can we talk about it?" Donghyun shyly asked.

 

"Well, that kiss-- " Joochan paused for a minute and slowly stare at Donghyun's eyes. There is the fluttery inside him again. How he missed to look at those beautiful eyes of him. It is such a pity that he cannot look at it as long as he want..

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to kiss you that night. I should have not done that. I'm really sorry." Joochan bowed as he apologized.

Donghyun smiled faintly as he lift Joochan's face.

"It's okay. I also made a mistake for responding to it. But does it have any meaning or just-- Uh, never mind. Let just forget it." 

"Right. Let just forget it as if it does not happened." Joochan agreed but his heart break into pieces saying those words. That night is a mistake yet its kinda memorable to him, knowing that kiss wont ever happened again between them. Now he know that he really can't have Donghyun. Why would his bestfriend fall in love to him if he treats him only as bestfriend?

"Stupid. You are a fool, Joochan. You believe that he will fall in love with you. Such a jerk." Joochan thought.

 

***

Since that night, they never avoided each other again but Joochan got a lot sadder than usual. It's weekend yet Joochan wake up with a heavy load in his heart as he remembers what their plans to set Bomin and Donghyun together. Last night, he texted Bomin that they will have vacation in Jaehyun's vacation house and Bomin agreed to go happily. Of course, there's Donghyun. Jaehyun, Jibeom and him planned to set them together by leaving them alone in Jaehyun's vacation. Only Joochan is not included in the plan. His part is just to make sure that Bomin and Donghyun go together. His problem now, how he can make Donghyun go without him?

"Good morning. Let's eat. I cooked breakfast for us since the hyungs went out early."

He turned to see Donghyun smiling at him, heading towards him with an amused look. His hair looks like a nest, his eyes is not so sleepy yet he looks so tired.

 "He's so handsome, really..." he sighed for a little bit. " Joochan ah, you should not be thinking this. Stop it. Get over him now." He thought, his bright smile fades as he quickly turn his back from the older, trying to fix things somewhere.

"Good morning too, Joo. You are really good at everything. I'm sure i will feed myself pretty well because i know you cook well just like Daeyeol and Jangjun hyung. By the way, where are they?"

"Daeyeol is meeting Sungyoon hyung again. You know he is reasoning out as if they will just have dance practice together when in fact they will just date each other there. Nothing's new."

"Gotta agree to that. They are so confident, showing their relationship here and there. I even envy them sometimes. They are so sweet and caring towards each other. " Donghyun finally sit and Joochan followed, they are facing each other with a slight smiles on their faces.

"Well thanks to me, they are couple now." Joochan bragged as he drink his coffee placed at his side.

"Oh you are the one who set them together? How did you do it?" 

"Daeyeol hyung is so naive at first, just shyly peeking at our practice room every afternoon. I don't know if Sungyoon noticed it but Daeyeol hyung is just so obvious enough for me to know he has a crush on Sungyoon hyung. You know I didn't expect they will end up together. I never realized Sungyoon hyung has a crush on Daeyeol hyung too. I just set them together in our dorm. i even bothered Jangjun hyung for him not to interrupt." Joochan smiled brightly as he reminisced those memories, he surely missed seeing how the two looks so flustered each time they are together.

"That's pretty cool, Joo. You are really good at it." Donghyun shows his thumbs up before continue eating his food again.

"I know. I'm good at it. That's my specialty." 

Donghyun somewhat looks confused all of the sudden. His face says it all. What does Joochan mean by that? Is it mean he is a matchmaker?

Joochan bite his lower lip as he realized he didn't tell Donghyun about him being a matchmaker. Almost all of the students know about it except for Donghyun, who is too focus in their dancing club. Before Donghyun could even utter a word, Joochan quickly changed their topic as soon as possible. 

"I don't know about Jangjun hyung though. I think he's out there again, disturbing both Youngtaek and Seungmin hyung. I'm not sure if its just his task-to-do list to hang out with the lovers but he seems like he is third wheeling I guess." An awkward smile is clearly painted on Joochan's face, realizing he's like Jangjun too.

"Oh really? I thought Jangjun hyung is straight guy??" Donghyun had his eyes widen, his head is even tilted for a second.

Joochan is amused, seeing Donghyun act like an innocent child. He finds it cute and cannot help but smile at the sight. "Apparently, he's not." "Then what about you?" Joochan paused for a moment, that question caught him off guard. Joochan bite his lips as he managed to avert his gaze in innocent way. His mind is not processing at all, and his heart is not helping him. It makes even worse as his heartbeats thud louder and beats even faster. His gaze once again focus on the older, who seems to be waiting at his answer. "Umm.. I guess--" Just before he could utter more words, a beep sound quickly called Donghyun's attention. Donghyun check his phone for a minute and smiled as if he just read a love letter. Joochan sigh to the nth time. He nearly had confessed, thanks to that sound, it was cancelled yet he's curious who could it be. "Who is it?" "Just a morning greeting from Bomin. You know he always sends me messages every now and then. Shall we eat then?" 

Silence soon took over as they just keep munching their food, sometimes looking at each other and just smile. Its kinda weird but Joochan like it. It feels comfortable between them. Sadness slowly creep inside his body heading towards his brain and heart as he remember again their setup plan. Its hard for him but its feels like this is his one time opportunity. He knows what will happen to him after but he still forcing himself to continue their plans. Its his mission to do so, its his role to set them together, its all his fault for breaking the rule yet it all happened. No going back anymore.

 

"Donghyun ah, can you do me a favor?" 

Donghyun just nodded.

"Can you go out for vacation this weekend with Bomin?" Joochan felt a needle poking his heart as he say those words. It's his fault though why his heart is aching right at that moment. In the first place, he promised not to fall in love yet he violated it. Why would he fall in love if he is just their matchmaker and nothing more? 

It is painful but he believed that this is the right thing that he must do as a matchmaker.

"How about you?" Donghyun asked in dismay

"I should be the one to go there but I have something to do. I don't want to disappoint Bomin so I am asking you if you can at least go with him ."

 

"But you know me very well.  I will not go unless you are there too. We are bestfriends, right? We should go together."

 

Donghyun insisted and in the end, Joochan had to go with him. They soon arrived together with Bomin in Jaehyun's vacation house.

"Jaehyun is really rich. Is this really a vacation house or a mansion?" Joochan teasingly asked Jibeom who greeted them at the entrance.

"Yah, this is not a mansion. This is a vacation house, a vacation house." Jibeom replied with a smack on Joochan's head.

"Wait.. Did you just smack me?  " Joochan was about to smack Jibeom when Jaehyun interrupted them.

"Oh, you're here. Let's go inside." Jaehyun smiled as he pulled Joochan closer, trying not to look suspicious as if he is just leaning closer for a look. 

"Why are you here? You said you won't come here?" He whispered as low as he can.

"I'll explain to you later."

 

*** 

 

That day after they fixed their things, they went to beach and enjoyed the day with laughter and jokes. Jibeom always go with Jaehyun while Joochan always leave the two together by making never-ending reasons. The day come to an end so fast yet they still stick with their another plan in setting Bomin and Donghyun together. They planned to have barbeque while playing Truth or Dare game by spinning the bottle.

Everything is set already. Whoever the bottle point at, they are the one to play theTruth or Dare game. To choose the loser who will do the task, they will play rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses is the loser. The game is a trap itself since if the loser chooses Dare, the winner will randomly picked a paper from the bottle and whatever words wriiten, the loser will do it with no hesitation or else a greater punishment is waiting for them ( when it fact, its just a threat to avoid "no"). But if the loser choose Truth, the winner is free to ask anything he wants to know. Jibeom and Jaehyun wanted badly for Joochan not to join but it would look suspicious and weird if he wont since all of them know Joochan likes to play games everywhere.

 

They excitedly form a circle. Jaehyun and Jibeom keep on looking but Joochan is pretending not to. Joochan is not ready for this. If only he's not there, it would be okay but he's there in front of Bomin who keeps looking at Donghyun every second. he lowered his head, wishing that the bottle will not point at him.

 

The game starts with laughter then slowly turning to romantic. The final game starts when the bottle pointed at Bomin and Donghyun for the first time. They played rock, paper, and scissors and as expected, Donghyun lost. He's weak in that game. 

Donghyun chose Dare to avoid any kind of confession or revelation so Bomin randomly picked a rolled paper from the bottle but he's astounded when he read the words written on the paper he picked.

"What is it? Tell me now and I'll do." Donghyun excitedly asked.

 

Bomin slowly stared at Donghyun with a smile painted on his face, his hands are slightly shaking, his breath suddenly became heavy. He nervously sighed.. and here he goes..

 

"Kiss me."

 

Joochan's eyes widened as he hear those words. This is it. He wants to walk out for him not to witness Donghyun kissing Bomin but he cannot do anything. He should get hold of himself.

 

Donghyun was shocked upon hearing it, didn't expect his choice would turn out like this but after so much hesitation, he slowly walk towards the younger. Bomin's heartbeats go even crazy as Donghyun kneel in front of him, staring directly as his eyes. He didnt even expected this to happen now, it feels like yesterday when he wished to kiss Donghyun and have him forever but now here they are facing each other around their friends. 

Meanwhile Joochan is just there, silently watching the two exchanging gazes towards each other. This is the main reason why they didnt include himself in this setup plan but now he's there, about to witness something he wishes not to. Donghyun slowly close the gap between him and Bomin, gently caressing the younger's cheeks as he finally lock their lips for the first time that very moment, that very night with Joochan, Jaehyun and Jibeom watching them kissing. The lovely couple keep their eyes on Joochan who is witnessing now the scene that they do not want him to witness. He's not included to be in there for his sake but he's there right now, witnessing his love kissing Bomin in his very eyes.

 

Bomin closed his eyes as he responded to the kiss. He can clearly hears his heart beating so fast. He never expected this to happen as early than he thought. He want to believe it is just a dream but it is happening right now in an unexpected way. Donghyun hold Bomin's nape as he carefully pressed their lips together oncemore. As he kissed Bomin, he suddenly remembered his first kiss that night with Joochan.

Donghyun pulled Bomin much closer as he deepened the kiss and Bomin responded to it. Donghyun kissed Bomin like the way Joochan kissed him that night.

 

Seeing them kissing each other in front of him is a good sign for Joochan as their matchmaker but the problem is, Joochan cannot stop himself anymore just as his tears flowed from his eyes. He carefully excuses himself without making any sound. The moment he entered the comfort room, he cried his heart out.

"This is the end. I did it. They will end up together for sure. You are the best matchmaker, Joochan!" He said silently to himself, trying to stay positive but his heart just cant. The pin inside his chest is too much too ignore.

 

He never fall in love. He never violated the rule yet he did it this time.

 

"You are fool. Why did you fall in love with him? Do you think he will love you back? You're just his bestfriend, Joochan. A bestfriend and nothing else. "

 

Tears soon flooded his face, his heart is like a broken pieces just by remembering what he witnessed that night. He had his hands on his chest as he tried to calm himself but his tears are just so stubborn, it keeps spilling even more, ruining his handsome face. Its his first time to love someone yet its the first time he felt so broken without anyone else knowing except Jaehyun and Jibeom.

 

"You are the best matchmaker, Joo. I'm so proud of you." He whispers, looking at his mirror reflection with his eyes still filled with tears flowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading at the end. I hope you somewhat enjoyed reading my poorly written fanfic. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If you were to choose one, which one will you choose? Dongchan or Bomhyun?


End file.
